


On Duty

by StormWildcat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands 2, Couch, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Sex, Sexy Time, axton maya, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between the Commando and the Siren that's in a not-so private place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Duty

Faint echoes could be heard in Sanctuary HQ. At first it seemed like muffled conversation between two individuals, but a few stairs upwards and the cause of the commotion became obvious. These were not the murmurs of calm dialogues but the quiet moans and gasps between a man and a woman.

On the second floor of the Vault Hunters base of operations, the resident Commando and blue-haired Siren had taken refuge on the dilapidated couch and were putting its structural integrity to the test. Dirt-stained pants tossed aside, Maya had found a seat in Axton’s lap that brought a red tint to her cheeks. Her bodysuit had been unzipped by practiced, greedy hands, relaxing the spandex that hugged her pelvic area. This allowed Axton to push the meddlesome fabric aside, opening the Siren’s most sensitive spots to be touched, tested and taken by him.

His fingers and tongue having had their fill, he freed himself from the confines of his buttoned prison. It didn’t’ take Maya long to work up the courage to run her fingers over the ex-soldier’s length, teasing the man whose own hands were enjoying her curves. Shy, experimental flicks of the tongue evolved into long, luxurious licks that carefully and deliberately cleaned the Commando. The feel of it made Axton’s neck give out, his head hanging loosely to the side as he took in the sight. An appreciate hiss slithered from him when Maya’s mouth fully accepted his arousal. Delicious as it was to spectate and experience the proud Siren giving an oral work over, it wasn’t enough and Axton was not a patient man.

“Next time, Darlin’. I need you now,” Axton’s voice was low, gruff and needy. It was enough for the Siren to abandon her current post and take her place straddling her partner once again. An accurate hand positioned the swollen length below her just right, allowing her to lower herself slowly until slick heat completely enveloped Axton. Like two compatible or volatile chemicals mixing together, the reaction was immediate. Fairer hips rocked back and forth in sync with the stronger one that thrust from below. Hands gripped to Maya’s curves tightly as if they were worried she would disappear while Axton’s unzipped jacket wrinkled under every clawing rake down his chest. Breaths labored, lungs and muscles burned, mouths ran with wanton words; the couch was just barely able to handle the intense activity.

It wasn’t long before the pair felt the familiar, tingling build up in their cores. Their climaxes were fast approaching and they were threatening to be a powerful spell on the Vault Hunters. Each picked up the velocity and strength of their movements, hastening the coming of their coveted ends. As if choreographed, their backs went rigid, chins tipped back and grips tightened as satisfied yet strained moans and cries melted into the HQ walls.

Maya collapsed onto the man beneath her, listening to the accelerated beat of a heart that no doubt matched her own. Strong arms wrapped around her and they lay still as their breathing settled, Axton grinned to himself.

Just another night on duty at headquarters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.


End file.
